Quests
Quests are small missions that can be completed throughout the game and post-game of Blue Dragon Awakened Shadow. There are some that can be blown off during Post Game and others the player HAS to complete during the main storyline. Each quest has a different reward and certain ones affect the ending of the story (specifically "Jiro in Love" and "A Cookie for You". All Quests There are a total of twenty quests in the game. Below are each one and their reward and how they affect the ending of the game. *The Door to the Otherworld - Rewards: Shu and Zola will now be available to fight by your side. *Please Be Quiet in the Hospital - Rewards: Kluke joins your party; Varies if the player defeats all enemies before time runs out. *Yasato's Close Shave - Rewards: Yasato joins your party; Combining Shop opens *The King in Despair - Rewards: King Jibral promises to fight by your side. *Jiro in Love - Rewards: Jiro joins your party; Aurora Crystal (Jiro) or Morning Crystal (Shu) *Shu's Birthday - Rewards: Sahlia joins your party; Barrier Hat (Sahlia) or Barrier Suit (Kluke) *Fly, Mechat! - Rewards: Mechat is now available to transport the player to different cube worlds. *Fushira's Adventure - Rewards: Fushira joins your party; discover baby Destroy (seeds needed to feed it) and obtain Mega Metal for "Fly, Mechat!" *Ancient Dreams - Rewards: Nothing; required quest to complete the game. Longest quest in the game. *Mokkori Power - Rewards: Marumaro joins your party; obtain Earth of Wind. *Torippo's Secret - Rewards: Torippo joins your party; multiple/random rewards after defeating the boss and Manga King's Materials (item) *Neo Jibral's Secret - Rewards: Moon Key; required quest to continue the course of the game. *The Forgotten Town - Rewards: Sun Key; New combinable weapons/armor are added to the list *Hineto Resurrected - Rewards: Combining Pot is upgraded; can now combine certain accessories with weapons. *A Cookie for You! - Rewards: Guard Heart and Spell Heart (Sahlia) or Power Heart and another power-up item (Kluke) *Catch the Poo's! - Rewards: Unchi-kun joins your party; Silver Poo or Gold Poo; depends on the player's decisions. *The Devee Tribe's Misfortune - Rewards: Whatever items are obtained after defeating Evil Unchi-Kun. *Tears of Ice - Rewards: Szabo joins your party *Destruction of the Stars - Rewards: Nothing; required to complete the game. *The Final Ordeal - Rewards: Egg of Light; final required quest. How they affect the ending of the Main Storyline "Jiro in Love" *If the player has either Jiro or Shu win and does''' NOT attempt the quest "A Cookie for You" during the main storyline (not post game), one of them will be with Kluke at the end of the banquet besides seeing Sahlia with Shu or Kluke with Shu if the player did complete the task "A Cookie for You" during the main game. Meaning your game will end with either Jiro and Kluke or Shu and Kluke. "A Cookie for You!" *'''There are some differences (depending on what you did for "Jiro in Love", but the player can still complete "A Cookie for You" after the credits roll. It is an optional quest and does not need to be completed immediately. *Depending if you let Shu eat the cookie or not, he will end up with Sahlia/Kluke. If the player does not allow Shu to eat the cookie, both Kluke and Shu will be seen sitting next to one another during the banquet with an upset Sahila watching. However, if he does eat the cookie, Kluke will be the one dejected. Trivia *Out of the two quests "Jiro in Love" and "A Cookie for You", Shu/Kluke can happen either way. Reason: if the player lets Shu win the competition against Jiro, he'll be with Kluke only Jiro will be the one rejected. If the player completes "A Cookie for You", Shu not eating the cookie, it will be Sahila instead of Jiro. *Even if Jiro and Kluke end up together (if the player does not complete "A Cookie for You"), the task with Shu, Sahlia, and Kluke is still accessible and they both have the same results as if the player would complete it during the main storyline. So technically, Kluke can be with Jiro at the end, but if Shu doesn't eat the cookie, she'll still kiss him (Shu) on the forehead despite being in a relationship with the other (Jiro). Category:Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow